Poisoned Fantasy
by shallowheart4
Summary: What if Magical Starsign and Snow White were combined? Snow White is King Suspiro's daughter. I don't know, it's just something I'm trying. Snow White pops up in later chapters. Takes place in Magical Starsign timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Let's see if I can (Successfully) mush together Snow White and Magical Starsign! (My heroine is a light mage named Chloe) Snow White will appear in later chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign or Snow White.**

My lashes fluttered open and I looked around. It was quiet. Unusually quiet for Will-o-Wisp academy's dorm room. My clock glowed next to me telling me it was only 7:00. Rolling over I saw Lassi, she was still fast asleep in her bed.

My friend Lassi was a very humanlike bunny-girl with a huge curiosity. Don't let her catch you calling her bunny-girl though, she seriously doesn't like it. Lassi's blonde hair was all messed up and she had major bed-head.

Despite the cold room temperature, I got up and tiptoed across the floor to the bathroom. I only got up to pee and then I looked at my reflection.

God I looked like hell. I fixed my blonde hair and made it back to its usual springy curls. Next I washed my face and put on some zit-cream (I was having a slight acne problem). After cleaning myself up I got out of the bathroom only to find a very sleepy Lassi on the other side of the door complaining about how long I'd taken.

I got dressed. I headed out of the dorm and to a bigger room. This bigger room consisted of couches and cushions and a TV. This room connected all the dorms. Out there sitting on the couch was my friend Mokka.

Mokka was a brown robot who tended to be sarcastic and had a really big heart. Principal Biscotti bought him at a curiosity a few years back. Mokka could use earth magic. Naturally Mokka and I were friends, we were the ones who didn't care for gossip and didn't follow any particular crowd. We were our own person.

"Hello Chloe," Mokka made room for me to sit next to him. I nodded my head in response.

I didn't talk much and no one was quite sure why. It was just a fact everyone accepted about me. Lassi, the chatter-box had the hardest time accepting it.

"On this date Miss Madeleine has been gone three months," Mokka said. I didn't do anything but he knew I was listening. Miss Madeleine was our spell teacher. She taught us how to use our powers to help us and how to fight with them. Miss Madeleine had to go away to a planet called Puffoon to go take down some guy who was causing trouble over there. Apparently he was her student or something…

I started gazing at the TV. We were watching some reality show that I'd never heard of. Next outside was Pico, a fire mage. He had dark circles under his eyes the size of the moon. His red hair was flat on one side and it looked funny.

"Where's Sorbet?" Pico asked right off. It wasn't exactly a secret that Pico liked her. To answer Pico's question Sorbet walked out from her dorm right at that moment. She yawned stretching her arms high in the air and then walked over to Pico.

"What's up?" The beautiful water magician asked Pico. Pico smiled. Actually it was more of a smirk; either way you could tell what he was thinking.

Sorbet was another one of my friends. She was a little bossy and manipulating but I liked her just the same.

"Mokka, did you say it's been three months since Miss Madeleine's been gone?" Sorbet asked obviously listening in on our conversation earlier.

"Correct," Mokka said turning to face Sorbet.

"She's been gone a long time… Do you think something happened to her?" Sorbet asked.

"Doubt it," Pico said. Just then another door opened and my salamander friend Chai came out. Yes, Chai was a magic using salamander and therefore he was a freak of nature and his parents neglected him. Chai could use wood magic which turned out to be pretty handy.

Chai was a crybaby so we all stood up for him when he was bullied.

"What are we talkin' about?" Chai asked plopping down on a couch with us. Most kids who came out of their dorms headed straight for the dining hall so they could eat breakfast. This made us oddballs by they're standards. We all liked to do things at our own pace and a little different and that's kind of what got us to be friends.

"Miss Madeleine has been gone for three months now," Sorbet said.

"Really?" Chai asked, "It seems like it's been a lot longer…"

"Yeah, I know man. But she'll be back soon. She's probably off taking a vacation somewhere." Pico said trying to comfort an upset Chai.

"Hey, where's Lassi?" Mokka asked searching around the room. Everyone turned to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the dorm to check for her. Lassi's bed was still messy but she wasn't there. I checked our bathroom. Her towel was in a damp mess on the floor and her hairbrush sat on the counter. No Lassi. Where could she be?

"Was she in there?" Chai asked. I shook my head hating the look of disappointment on his face.

"We should look for her!" Pico announced getting to his feet.

We all followed Pico out the door and spread out searching. We couldn't find her anywhere and Pico seemed to grow an interest in the cafeteria food.

I went upstairs and asked Chai if he'd seen anything.

"Chloe, you should go upstairs to the janitor's closet. Sorbet said she saw something suspicious up there but I thought she was nuts." Chai pointed to a small door up a floor.

I walked in the room and sure enough Sorbet was of in the corner ranting on about how weird this wall looked and how you could climb it. I wasn't buying it until Mokka came in and said he could detect Lassi's footprints with his cool robo-senses.

"I'll go back and tell the others what we found! Lassi must have snuck up here while we were all talking." And with that Sorbet left the room.

"Are you going to climb it Chloe?" Mokka asked through the silence. I nodded and heaved myself up and over the wall.

The next room had a huge door… With a FACE on it. I walked up to it and touched it trying to push it open. And then the door started talking.

The doors 'mouth' told me I had to show off my light magic to get through. I, for once, talked loud.

"Crystal Mirrors, shining hearth, bring forth your warmth and light to lead me, Sparkle in the gloom, Shine so bright under the sun and create a new ray." Those words that drew up my light power always amazed me. They made me feel, full. Complete. It sent a shock through my arms as blinding light shot from my hands. The light filled the dark smelly closet with serenity and happiness.

I giggled, which is something I don't usually do. I almost forgot Mokka was there until there was a clang of metal and the door opened; bringing me back to reality.

"Chloe, you opened the door!" Mokka said as he walked in.

I heard footsteps behind us and Sorbet had brought Pico and Chai with her.

"We're all here," Sorbet said.

"Lassi's footprints lead up the ladder," Mokka pointed ahead. There was a humongous ladder in front of us that I couldn't see the top of.

"Whoa! That ladder sure is tall!" Chai exclaimed squinting his eyes to see the top.

"I'm going up!" Pico said as he jumped on the ladder and began to climb. We all climbed up and when we got to the top we were all amazed at the sight that beheld us.

Rockets. Six perfectly good Easter egg blue rockets sat in front of us.

"No freaking way!" Pico shouted.

"Do you think Lassi's in one of those?" Chai asked.

"I detect that the rocket there is ready for launch!" Mokka exclaimed.

"I bet Lassi's going after Miss Madeleine!" Sorbet said.

We all sat flabbergasted as the top of the clock tower swung open and we could see a panoramic view of Kovomaka.

"Hey I can see my house from here!" Pico pointed in a far out direction. Sorbet elbowed him.

Smoke began to emit from Lassi's rocket and the school started a countdown of 70 seconds before the rocket began to grumble and shoot debris at us. We all ducked down and as her rocket left the surface. Lassi was gone. Shooting off to the abyss known as space.

When I looked up all I could see was a flash of light and her rocket disappeared from Kovomaka's atmosphere. I need to go after her, I thought.

Before anyone could say anything I jumped in the next rocket and began pushing random buttons. I could see my friends freaking out outside but I disregarded them.

The rocket finally responded when I pulled this red lever. It said it was 'initiating launch' or something. Then it started a 70 second countdown much like Lassi's and the next thing I knew I wasn't in on Kovomaka anymore.

I was in space rushing at like a zillion miles an hour. I only prayed I would find Lassi and not crash into a pile of space-junk.

**I love reviews! Seriously I want to hear what you think. By the way, Snow White will show up in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the ones of you who have taken the time to read my story. Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

Yeah, so I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up the ground was shaking and I had no idea what was going on. There was an earsplitting noise and I felt as though I were in the car crash that happened a year ago; trust me that was not a good time.

I sat up and wacked my head on my rocket's ceiling… Wait! My rocket's ceiling? It all came back to me. I was on an unassigned quest to find Lassi. I got up and looked around.

Did my rocket crash? Where was I? And where was Lassi? I got a cold feeling and my stomach dropped about a foot. When I looked out the windshield I couldn't see anything. Well that wasn't entirely true, I could see sand. I was in the middle of a giant sandstorm.

_STUPID!_ I had gotten myself stranded in the middle of nowhere. I gave the dashboard a good kick and letters popped up on screen: _Hello, we have just arrived at Erd the earth planet._

Ok. So I knew where I was sorta… It said I was on a planet, that should mean if I step outside there would be a solid ground to stand on right? It was an earth planet.

It was a risk I was willing to take. I mean after all Lassi might be stranded out here too. So we weren't on Puffoon where Miss Madeleine went, bummer but it wasn't the end of the world. When the door opened, my rocket filled with sand and I had to squint to see anything.

I squinted at my rocket and saw that the nose was buried deep in soil. It was pretty banged up. I didn't think it would fly ever again. I opened my mouth to sigh but it filled with sand. I spat it out and began to wander around not sure what to do.

I saw something; a dark relatively short figure through the sand. I trudged forward covering my eyes with my hands.

The dark figure turned out to be Lassi and I felt a flood of happiness fill me. She was laying face down on the ground and as usual her blonde hair was a mess. I tapped her shoulder and when she didn't respond I turned her over on her back.

Sand coated her fluffy cheeks and her mouth was open; I could see her two overly large rabbit teeth. Dead. Was Lassi dead? How could she? How dare she strand me on some bazaar planet like this? Reality struck and I realized something had to have killed Lassi and in an instant I was running.

I paused and turned back around. Lassi… I couldn't just leave her there. Tears ran from my eyes as I grabbed my old friend's body and dragged her back to my rocket. I opened the rocket door and placed her carefully inside.

I sat next to her on the seat, cramming in next to her. I always imagined it being weird trapped in a small space with a dead body but at the moment Lassi's body was a source of comfort and I wasn't getting rid of it.

I watched her. Lassi was so peaceful in death. It punctured a hole in my heart just to see her in this state. I came all the way here to get her, how could she die? What killed her? Now I'm stranded and all alone except for probably a few creepy space monsters and my friend's body.

I put my face in my hands and began to think, trying not to dwell on the fact that Lassi is gone… Well that's what I thought until I heard her speak.

"Hey Chloe, do you have any water?" Lassi coughed next to me. I turned and couldn't do anything more than smile because I was so happy. And then I remembered something.

I had found a backpack earlier on in here and it was filled with supplies like food and water. I automatically reached back and pulled out the purple pack. I emptied the contents handing Lassi one of the water bottles. Inside the bag there was a bag of gummy frogs that could heal us; a big bag with many different colors, there were four water bottles including the one Lassi was drinking from; they were all filled to the brim with clear spring water. There were two sweatshirts and two T-shirts. There were 10 yellow gummy worms. There was a bag of green apples that I was sure we wouldn't eat. Last but not least there was a twenty-pack of Twinkies.

"Well were all set for a while!" Lassi said eyeing the supplies, "Do you think there's more in my rocket?"

I shrugged. Lassi capped her water bottle and handed it back to me. I placed it in the bag.

"Chloe? What do you think we should do now? WE obviously can't stay here and we need to move on. I bet I could get rid of this sandstorm by blowing it away… Maybe." Lassi babbled on.

"Try it," I said. This time I clutched the purple bag close to my body as Lassi cast her wind magic. She chanted,

"Hear me wind, hear my call! Dancing in the sky, shaping the clouds, whispering to the heavens! Hear my plea, and send your gale!" Lassi shouted but it was still barely audible through the wind. Soon enough I felt strong gusts of wind pulling at me and my backpack. I saw the sandstorm begin to thin and I knew Lassi's plan was working. In no time the sandstorm was gone and all that sat in front of us was a quiet plain. It was a little too quiet…

Lassi walked north and I walked south. I came across a gate that was locked. I tried banging into it but that had no affect so I gave up and turned around.

"CHLOE!" I heard Lassi shriek my name and I ran to her aide. When I caught up to her there was a hideous monster that had emerged from the sand and it had some pretty nasty looking pincers.

"Lassi! Attack it with wind now!" I ordered. Lassi muttered her spell words and I muttered mine. WE both hit the sand monster at the same time and it was blinded by my light magic.

Lassi and I quietly snuck past it only to find a strange ruin of some sort. Lassi and I stopped and stared at it in awe.

"What is that?" Lassi asked jumping up and down. I didn't understand how she could be so hyper. She should be saving her energy…

"I think we should go in it!" Lassi headed up to what looked like the door, "Come on Chloe, let's go inside!"

And as quick as a flash Lassi was gone again. I rushed forward. For some reason I felt a bad feeling about this building and had an urge to avoid it. Of course I looked past common sense and walked right in anyway.

Inside it was very dark and very small. A few robot monsters tried to attack us but I just blinded them so we could walk past. I didn't like attacking things; monsters or not, it just didn't seem right.

When we reached the top floor of this strange building we found a rocket. A really big rocket!

"Hey, Chloe look a rocket! Do you think we should, uh, steal it?" Lassi asked unsure whether to listen to her morals or not.

Lassi and I headed up the stairs to the rocket and when I tried to pry the door open like a zillion alarms went off and before I knew it we were surrounded by robots. And a big red robot. The red robot seemed to be their ringleader. Lassi and I both fought our hardest, this time we actually fought to kill but they still managed to get the best of us and when the red robot got contact with my skin all I remember was a huge electric shock and my brain went fuzzy.

I was knocked out.

**I'm gonna try to tie Snow White in soon. Next chapter or the one after that she should come up. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your waiting is over Snow White will appear in this chapter. Also the robot Prison has 3 cells instead of the regular two.**

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet at once. That terrible red robot had knocked us out. Where was I? And where was Lassi? Stone walls surrounded me.

I walked forward and almost fell in a pit full of spears. I backed up and observed the rest of the area cautiously. I was trapped here; it was as if I were in some sort of prison. So great now I was lost on some foreign planet and locked in prison in the middle of NOWHERE!

I heard a huge creak. It was a terrible noise like metal tearing through metal. I looked ahead and across the pit of spears was a robot. This was a huge silver robot with three giant cameras in his face. The robot turned to me and I gulped knowing I was suddenly being watched.

The robot gave me a quick glance and continued on. This robot was much larger than the little ones we had seen so far. It looked well engineered so busting some magic right now wouldn't be a good idea. That robot would probably blast me into ash with eye lasers or something.

It was really dusty in here and I was awful thirsty. My throat felt like sandpaper and sand had made its way into my mouth. I reached for one of the water bottles only to find that the backpack was gone. GODDAMIT! That robot took Lassi and I's only chance to survive out here!

Lassi? Where was she? Maybe she was in here too somewhere… Maybe? I shouted; I mean I actually shouted, which is rare for me.

"LASSI!" I bellowed. I listened for a few seconds and then drew in a breath of relief when she answered.

"CHLOE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! TRY TO BLIND THE ROBOT!" Lassi shouted. She sounded far away.

"AND THEN WHAT?" I asked, curious about how this plan would work out.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST DO IT!" I didn't question Lassi, and I wouldn't.

I coughed a little before I began to speak the words of light,

"Crystal Mirrors, shining hearth, bring forth your warmth and light to lead me, Sparkle in the gloom, Shine so bright under the sun and create a new ray!" When I lifted my arms from my sides liquid sunshine shot from my fingertips and filled the room. I squinted my eyes against my own power.

I heard the dreadful clang of metal as the robot walked. He was running. The robot was running towards me. Instinctively I backed up. After a few more seconds I let my power die out and the room returned to its normal gloom.

The robot had fallen into the ditch with spears and was stuck. His huge head made a perfect bridge across. I felt a little nervous so I sprinted across his head only in case if he wasn't completely stuck…

I ran to the place where I heard Lassi's voice coming from. On just the other side of one of the stonewalls that once enclosed me was Lassi. She had her own separate cell and her eyes were half shut. She saw me and shouted my name.

"Chloe! You need to find the control that will unlock us! If you activate a certain switch or whatever a bridge will draw across and free us." Lassi said. I think what she meant was that bridges went over the spear pit.

I ran around like a maniac trying to find the control system. I found that this prison also held another victim in a different cell. It was a girl with dark hair who was crying in a corner. I disregarded her and continued my search.

I found an ancient looking machine with a suspicious looking red button and pushed it. I heard metal screeching off in the background and when I came back to Lassi she was crossing the bridge. The person in the next cell hadn't even moved a muscle.

Once Lassi made it across she brushed off her clothes and said, "Let's get out of here, Chloe!"

Lassi and I both made a dash for the door but a loud rumbling behind us said that the giant robot was breaking free. It felt like an earthquake ripped through the room as he pulled himself out of the spear pit.

Oh great! Now we were totally unprepared and we had to fight this guy!

The robot approached us with his arms glowing with electricity ready to zap us. I prepared to throw an arclight spell at the robot when Lassi stopped me.

"Wait, Chloe. Don't do anything!" Lassi said before closing her eyes. Her body seemed to glow as she cast one of her wind spells. It was a weird. Lassi's body was covered by a golden aura and then when she cast her spell it left.

I felt the wind playfully run past my face but it attacked the robot at full force knocking it to the floor. It had been hurt badly because wires hung out and parts of its metal plating had been ripped off with the gusts. The robot tried to stand but found itself unable.

"I got this," Lassi murmured as she used a blast of wind to blow his metal body back into the pit. Lassi and I turned and I was about ready to ask Lassi about that golden glow when from behind us we heard a voice,

"Please! Don't leave without me! I've been trapped in here forever and have no place to go!" It was the girl who was sniveling in the corner before. Her long black hair hung in strands from her face. She had bluish-greenish eyes that couldn't decide between either color and her lips were red like blood. She was beautiful.

Lassi and I looked at each other and we nodded in agreement.

"Come along then!" Lassi called to the girl. The girl stood up. She was wearing a small gray dress that was pretty beat up. The dress had tears and stains and yet she still wore it.

The three of as all left the prison together. When we were outside we saw a purple animal and when it saw us it ran off. The girl from the prison shrieked.

We don't need any sissies on this trip, I thought grumpily.

"What was your name?" Lassi asked as the girl pulled herself together. She looked up.

"Snow White," She answered. Lassi laughed and Snow White glared at her.

"What?" Snow White demanded. Snow White was about our age and shorter than the both of us so she wasn't really that scary.

"That's a weird name," Lassi said.

"Well at least I'm not named after a dog, Lassi," Snow White spewed venom in her words. There was an awkward silence between all of us. We walked downhill.

"The robots captured me once they saw me sleeping in the ruins up north," Snow White started to explain her story to break up the awkward silence.

"Sleeping? Why the hell were you sleeping there?" Lassi asked.

"I lived there," Snow White explained, "So I could keep out of sandstorms robots and whatever else roams this planet."

"That doesn't sound like such a stupid idea," I spoke up. I said this to make our new guest more comfortable and to get Lassi to back down.

"Yeah, that's what I-" Snow White stopped talking as she stumbled into a hole. It was a large hole. Large enough to fit her whole body in standing up. Snow White screamed. There was no way for her to get out, the hole was too high above her head.

Both Lassi and I sighed and got down in there with her.

Remember that purple animal we saw as we got out of prison? Yeah well I guess we found their nest or hole or whatever. There were hundreds of them.

"Hello?" Lassi said awkwardly. I guess we weren't welcome there because they kept telling us to get out and so we ran past them not wanting to deal with them. There must be a purple animal-thing in here that can help us. Snow White got caught behind us while we were running and one started to bite at her leg.

"Get off her!" Lassi shouted as she kicked it right in the nose. Snow White got back up and ran along with us. We reached a room. Yep I guess they had underground rooms; anyway we shut ourselves inside this room.

When we turned around there were more purple animals. One sat on a chair and wore a golden crown. _What's he, like their king or something?_ I wondered.

The purple animal began to speak. Seriously it spoke like English!

"Welcome adventurers! I am King Gorgonzolas. What brings you here to the spiny mole empire?" He asked.

"Moles! Egh!" Snow White muttered in the background. Lassi elbowed her and then began to talk.

"Um… We're lost and we sorta fell in here. We need to get to Puffoon but our rockets are destroyed," Lassi explained.

The mole king placed his hand/paw to his chin.

"You aren't here as a threat. Minister Munster, will you please tell those moles outside to remain calm," King Gorgonzolas instructed a much older mole next to him. The old mole left the room for a few minutes and then returned.

"It's seems a bargain is in order," King Gorgonzolas stated, "We are aware that a rocket is inside the ruins up north and we are willing to unlock the key to getting the rocket if you hear our request, will you?"

"Please, we shall hear to your request, your majesty," Snow White bowed down to the mole king.

"Why are you so mannered and your friends not?" The mole king asked as she bowed lower. Snow White stood up.

"I just met these good-hearted adventurers; they saved me from the robots. I don't believe they have learned proper manners and etiquette. I have only because I am the princess," Snow White explained and we all took in a gasp of air. _The princess!_ Snow White was the princess of our solar system and of us.

"But why so far away from Puffoon and your father, King Suspiro?" King Gorgonzolas asked.

"My stepmother the Queen sent me far away where she hoped to never see me again," Snow White almost had tears in her eyes.

"Very sorry to hear that Princess but let the adventurers hear my request before I assist you to getting home safely…"

I couldn't believe this guy! Just because Snow White said she was the 'princess' or whatever, she was getting a free ride and we were gonna do all the work. The king turned towards us and told us his request.

"We have a hated foe. She is the Ant Queen and she lives in the ground below us. She is on the constant move; killing innocent moles and feasting upon them. She must be stopped! Will you take out the Ant Queen for us?"

"Sure, Just get us off this rock," Lassi sighed.

"Wait, King Gorgonzolas I would like to help these adventurers along their way of killing the Ant Queen," Snow White said walking towards us.

No! I wanted to shout, we don't need a prissy like her helping us.

"But princess I can't put you in that danger, I request that you don't go," Yes! I could have kissed that mole king after he said that.

"Yes, but I wish to go and I am going," Snow White stood with us.

"The tunnel that connects us to the Ant Queen is south from here," King Gorgonzolas got off his throne and led us through the door. All the moles backed off as we walked through the crowd.

King Gorgonzolas pointed to a tunnel with a ladder going down it. Lassi, Snow White and I all climbed down and braced ourselves for anything.

**REVIEW! Pretty please! I finally tied Snow White in. I made her the daughter of King Suspiro because it just seemed like the right place for her to fit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Chloe, Lassi and supposedly Snow White are all gonna take down the Ant Queen…**

They came on us all at once. Thousands of ants. They were bigger than normal ants should be and had huge pincers that made me nervous just to look at.

"Guys I have a plan, we should just stomp on them!" Lassi shouted as they ran at us. We stomped on them and they were easily killed. I looked over at Snow White's perfect legs and got worried she'd wuss out on us. Surprisingly she didn't though; she stamped on them just as Lassi and I were.

"I think we need to keep moving! We should run!" Snow White suggested. We all nodded and ran for it. The ants scuttled after us, threatening to bite us by snapping their pincers.

We reached the end of the cave. DEAD END! I couldn't have been madder!

"Quick through this hole!" Snow White said climbing inside a low hole that was just big enough for a small teenage girl such as us to fit through. I hated to admit it but Snow White actually helped us out there.

We all climbed through the hole, we had to duck our heads and we all got our knees dirty. The ants followed us through the hole but at least we weren't stuck in a dead end. We ran and franticly shoved ants off our clothes and bodies before they could bite.

One bit me through my clothes. It stung like hell. I had sunk it's pincers in on the skin right above my ribcage and it felt as though flames were raging through my body from that one spot. I opened my mouth and gasped.

Lassi and Snow White turned around.

"The ant bit her!" Snow White cried. Lassi gulped.

I felt my body stiffen as the ants venom spread. It was paralyzing!

Surprisingly Snow White ran to me and ripped the ant's pincers out of my flesh.

"We gotta go!" Lassi shouted as the ants started to climb back on all of us. Snow White apologized and then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall while she ran. My face dragged on the dirt, getting scraped. I didn't feel anything, and that was SCARY!

We reached another dead end, but his time there was a door. Next to it there was a bale of hay. The next thing Lassi and Snow White did really amazed me because I would have never thought of it myself.

Lassi blew the ants away with a basic wind spell while Snow White gathered bunches of hay and spread it on the ground in front of us. Lassi grabbed a torch of the wall and set the hay on fire. Creating a barrier.

The ants walked into their death as they tried to cross the fire. I would've smiled if my face wasn't carved into some stupid trance. I couldn't move any of my muscles.

We; or should I say Lassi and Snow White opened the door. I was heavy by the sound of it. Inside it reeked like sour meat and made me want to gag.

Inside was the largest ant I had ever seen. This ant had a huge swelled abdomen and was easily the size of a cat. Snow White screamed at the sight of it and Lassi rolled her eyes.

"Chill Snow White, this is obviously the ant queen we were sent to destroy so let's kill it and get it over with. She the crown?" Lassi pointed. The queen was wearing a little gold crown.

"Right, so do we step on it?" Snow White asked walking forward. She lifted her leg ready to give it a kick when the queen stood up on her hind legs and shot acid all over Snow White's legs. Snow White screamed as acid sizzled through her flawless skin.

"My legs!" Snow White cried. She fell to her knees and the ant crawled and began to head up the wall until she was on the ceiling above Lassi. Her huge abdomen hung off the ceiling.

"Lassi look out!" Snow White shouted. Lassi moved at the last second as the ant queen squirted her acid everywhere.

The ant queen was swift and before I knew it she was on my leg preparing to feast on my leg.

"GET OFF HER!" Lassi screamed as she kicked the giant ant off my body. The ant headed in a dark corner of the tunnel where we lost sight of it; which was a big mistake.

Snow White screamed. Lassi and I turned only to see the queen had sunk its pincers deep inside her leg. Her scream faltered and soon she was silent.

I found myself able to talk, "Lassi, get that off her! It's sucking the life out of her!"

I tried to move the rest of my limbs but found myself unable. Lassi ran over to Snow White and began to tug at the queen's body in attempt to take it off. I swear my heart stopped at that moment; the ant wouldn't come off.

"I need to do magic to get rid of it!" Lassi screamed, "It might kill Snow White because she's human!"

"Just try it, that thing is killing her now!" I shrieked. Lassi began to cast her Wind Talon her body glowed that golden aura again. She was shining!

The spell left Lassi's fingertips along with the golden glow and _slammed_ into the ant queen. I heard a squeak as if the ant queen was screaming and I knew she was dead. I heard nothing of Snow White though.

When the wind died we looked over. The ant queen had flung off Snow White's body and hit the wall behind her. I was presently in the corner melting in a puddle of its acid.

Lassi and I watched and as its abdomen began to shrivel up there was an object inside. As the ants body went to waste there sat a pair of gloves with sharp looking claws on the end.

"That was inside her?" I asked disgusted.

"Yeah, how would you like that up your butt?" Lassi joked. Chuckling. Lassi walked over and picked them up.

Snow White was lying on the ground unconscious. Lassi walked over to Snow White and shook her shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up," Snow White did not stir. Lassi listened for her heart by placing her long floppy ear over Snow White's breasts.

"She's alive," Lassi murmured giving her a nudge with her foot. Lassi gave up and ended up slapping Snow White in the face hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Easy Lassi, she's the princess," I said that a little too late because just then Snow White woke up looking like a wasp ready to sting.

"What the…heck!" Snow White shouted so mad she was shaking.

"What does it kill you to swear or something," Lassi commented.

"Lassi!" I hissed.

"No! I don't swear! And won't!" Snow White turned her nose up in the air.

"Alright, just don't get your panties in a bunch!" Lassi laughed.

Lassi and Snow White started to head for the exit.

"Um… guys?" I felt so awkward.

Lassi and Snow White dragged me through the tunnels. I began to cry and feared I wouldn't be able to move ever again. Never be able to do magic…

They dragged me all the way to King Gorgonzola's throne. He basically told us to go and sleep in the mole hotel. I swear this place was like a city!

We paid the moles a few bira and then they both placed me in one of their beds. Snow White and Lassi slept in other beds.

I woke up and I stood up out of bed inhaling the earthy scents of the tunnel. Wait! I stood up! I wasn't paralyzed! I stretched my legs just as Lassi and Snow White walked back in.

"It's about time you woke up!" Lassi said.

"Those moles put some sort of plant on your ant bite; they said it would fix you. I guess this is the proof," Snow White said.

I smiled at both of them, I was just so happy I could move again.

"Come, King Gorgonzola's is waiting," Snow White started to head back out the door.

We arrived at the throne room and the King looked really eager to see us.

"I used those claws to dig you a passage that will lead to the key required for the rocket up north," The mole king said.

"Claws?" I asked.

"Oh, good. Chloe has awaked. Those gloves you got from the ant queen I used to dig you a tunnel," The king explained.

"The tunnel is by the one that leads to the Ant Queen," Snow White explained.

"You should go," king Gorgonzolas said, "Head to Puffoon. And Princess it was nice meeting you."

King Gorgonzolas took Snow White's hand and kissed it. She let him but later I saw her wipe her hands off on her dress.

"One last thing, we have a dress in order for you Princess. You need not wear those rags!" the mole king snapped his fingers and two moles came out carrying a light blue, lacey form fitting dress.

I thought it looked pretty but I could see Lassi, a very well know tom-boy rolling her eyes.

Snow White took the dress and headed in the other room. When she came back she looked prettier than before. Her black hair contrasted with the dress beautifully and her dress dragged on the ground; which might be a problem if we needed to run.

Snow White curtseyed. She gave her thanks and then we headed down that newly dug tunnel.

Outside it was light. In front of us was a strange tunnel that you couldn't see all the way in. It freaked me out but I knew that was where we needed to go. Because I was a light mage I especially hated dark spaces. But I sucked it up and walked inside.

**They should be heading to Cassia next chapter. Please review! At least one of you! You have no idea how happy I get when I see that I have a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Yay.**

Inside the tunnel was dark, duh. I lit up the palms of my hands so we could use them like a flashlight. At the end of the tunnel was a treasure chest.

Lassi, Snow White and I all approached with caution.

"Do you think the thingy we need is in that treasure chest?" Lassi asked prodding it with her toe.

"It's got to be!" Snow White declared. She went forward and opened it. Lassi and I both protest and flinched as we expected a trap. But nothing happened. Snow White stood back up and in her hand was a knob. Well one half looked like the end of a key and the other half looked like the switch part on a light switch.

"What's that for?" Lassi asked cocking her head to the side to get a better view of the object. Snow White shrugged her shoulders and started heading outside.

"Wait up it could be a trap!" Lassi called as the two of us ran after her. But all that time we were expecting a trap there was none. Outside it was still light and we hurried up north to find the ruins.

We hurried but we sort of ran into a problem the locked gate that I found when I first landed here. If I stood on my tippy-toes I could see over the gate and see our busted rockets beyond. Fortunately and unfortunately our problem with the gate was solved. Some regular robots from the ruins came down to greet us.

There were two so Lassi took the one on the right and I took the one on the left. Lassi casted her spell but she didn't have that golden glow surrounding her this time and the impact wasn't as strong as it was before. The robot shook off Lassi's attack and came forward. I had my own problems.

I cast Arclight and I looked down at my body I had a white, angelic glow covering me and I finally understood what was going on with Lassi and her glow. It was daytime so I was powerful and the wind planet must have been powerful when Lassi had her golden aura.

I thrust my spell forward and it hit not one, not two but all four of the robots and left them as a pile of singed wires.

"Nice one Chloe," Snow White said. It sounded weird the way she said my name. Lassi didn't say anything but I could tell her and Snow White still had issues.

I found my rocket and went inside. It was a cramped space that was filled with sand from the sandstorm. I was still missing the backpack which was the key to us surviving out here. I checked everywhere and we even checked Lassi's rocket.

We had no such luck at finding anything useful. Well Lassi found some loose change in her rocket but I don't think that counted. The three of us continued forward and walked towards the ruins front door. I prayed no robots would see us and this time my prayer was answered.

I pushed on the door to get it to open but it wouldn't budge. Lassi came forward and began to kick at the door. It was locked.

While Lassi was kicking like a maniac at the door I almost didn't notice Snow White step forward. She took that weird thingamabob we got from the dark cave and stuffed it key-side in, into a slot. It was a key to the ruins.

"Lassi stop for just a second," Snow White said placing her hand on her shoulder. Lassi shook off Snow White's hand and glared at her. I gave Lassi a sneaky kick and gave her a look that told her to be nice. Snow White buried the key within the slot until only the top with the light-switch was showing.

Snow White reached forward and flicked at the light switch. I heard a huge rumble from inside the building as though there was an earthquake. I heard Snow White gasp and when the rumbling stopped I could hear gears working inside.

It was if we had caused the ruins to start operating again. I looked to Lassi and she shrugged. I pushed nervously through the door not sure what to expect.

The first thing I noticed was the fact it was bright inside. The lights were on. And in front of us was like a zillion robots on like red alert. And they were advancing towards us.

I gulped and looked at Lassi. Both Lassi and Snow White were looking at me expectantly. I knew I could take all these guys out if I was in power like I was right now; but it would take a lot out of me. I inhaled a deep breath and took a step back.

I cast Arclight and pushed myself as hard as possible. I felt just about all my energy surge through my fingertips as I took on the robots. I watched in amazement as my spell caused all the robots to turn into nothing but a pile of wires like before. My spell ended and it took me a moment to realized I had fallen to my knees.

Lassi grabbed me beneath my armpits and was trying to pull me upright. I was panting heavily and I felt like crap.

"It's ok Lassi," I panted, "I think I can stand."

It took me a minute but I managed to pull myself on both feet. My balance was off so I ended up swaying on the spot.

"Come on!" Lassi said pulling me forward. I stumbled forward and I remember her shoving me into an elevator.

I heard the elevator ding and when the doors swung forward there stood Big Ugly again. That robot prison guard was up and running again.

"I can't fight…" My voice was slurred. I was tired and needed to sleep soon that spell took a lot out of me.

Snow White turned towards me and she said, "Don't worry guys; you just keep him busy for a sec."

Snow White didn't even listen for our response she sounded so confident I didn't think anyone could doubt her. Snow White ran past the robot from between its legs and in the process it tried to squash her with it's fist.

Now I was mad. What. The. Hell. Was. She. THINKING? Was Snow White ditching us. Lassi and I chucked spell trying to keep the robot at bay and when I felt myself begin to lose consciousness someone stuffed something sweet and gummy in my mouth.

I looked over and saw Snow White she had the bag of gummy frogs in her hand and was giving me some. Gummy frogs not only heal you; but they energize you! It was perfect.

I looked at Snow White's feet and saw she had the backpack. The backpack. Ohmigod, Snow White I love you! She got our bag back. That didn't mean I liked her any better though.

I pulled together my strength as I swallowed the mouthful of gummy. I cast a spell like the one before except this time it didn't have the same powerful thrust with it. It wounded the robot greatly but didn't kill it. It was night time and my light powers were weak.

Fortunately I had the gummy frogs handy and I stuffed a few in my mouth. I didn't need them though. As soon as I had swallowed them Lassi took the last few blows on the robot. But not before it had grabbed her and electrocuted her so bad it smelled like burnt flesh and the ends of her pretty blonde hair was singed black.

The robot fell apart. His gears stopped working and his head fell off first. Then his leg and arms; before we knew it he was a pile of huge metal scraps.

I walked over to Lassi and placed a few gummy frogs in her mouth and then once she began to walk we headed to the brown huge rocket with our backpack full of supplies. We were feeling pretty confident until we touched the rocket door and alarms sounded off.

"We have to get out of here now!" Snow White said shoving open the door.

**Finally getting off Erd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter they finally get of Erd.**

Snow White shoved open the door to the rocket and we all rushed inside; the hall filled with robots and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I knew we had to get off this rock soon; Lassi and I couldn't really take another batch of robots.

Snow White was at the controls pushing random buttons and punching random switches; all the while biting her lip as Lassi shouted. The robots soon began to push at the door and I ran forward to stop them.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Lassi shouted stomping her feet. Sweat was clearly visible on Snow White's forehead, she was really trying.

"A little help?" I muttered as the robots began to rip open the doors. Lassi ran over and helped close the door. My muscles started to ache, those robots are strong I tell yah!

"Snow White hurry!" Lassi screamed just as the robots caused the door to fly open. Lassi and I gasped in horror.

Lassi easily wiped out like the first four but then things started to get a little difficult. I thanked my lucky stars because right then Snow White had found the right switch or whatever and got the rocket turned on. A huge blare and a smell of fumes filled the air.

This shocked the robots and it gave Lassi and I the second we needed to close the door.

Lassi ran back up to the dashboard with Snow White and left me with the robots still trying to get in.

"Pull the red lever!" Lassi ordered. Snow White turned to Lassi and pulled her dark eyebrows together.

"Don't you boss me around!" Snow White placed her hands on her hips making me roll my eyes. She acted so much like a spoiled little child.

"Whatever!" Lassi said pulling the lever. I felt the world rumbling at my feet and the robots on the outside had stopped playing tug-of-war with me.

Unlike the academy, the ceiling didn't open. In fact this rocket crashed right through the ceiling causing one of the ships windows to break.

"Quick, close the window!" Lassi barked at Snow White who was closest. Snow White fumbled with it a little and then eventually pulled it closed.

We looked outside and saw nothing but stars. We had left Erd. That was good for now. I just hoped we could make it to Puffoon the wind planet this time around; but I shouldn't be too hopeful, with our luck we'd land somewhere on the other side of the galaxy.

I settled down in a seat by the dashboard, Lassi and Snow White did as well.

"Snow White?" I asked looking over. Snow White turned and so did Lassi.

"You did good, when you got our backpack back. What I want to say is thank you," I finished. Snow White gave me a curious look and then nodded.

"You're welcome," She smiled showing off her movie star white teeth. Something about Snow White bugged me; she was just one of those girls you hated because she was just so freakishly perfect. I looked over to Lassi and she was throwing me a WTF look.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she settled back down in her seat.

I eventually got tired so I searched around the ship for a place to rest. In the cabin I found cots and blankets and there were more than enough for the three of us. I set up my cot and pulled the thick blanket over me and sleep hit me quickly.

An explosion! There was an explosion that woke me up the next morning the rocket over the intercom was announcing that we had landed and it was all so loud.

The three of us hopped out of our beds and ran upstairs to the main floor.

"Chloe what do we do?" Lassi asked glancing out the window nervously. I went to the controls and pushed a few buttons until the machine went quiet and after that we glanced out the window.

"Where are we?" Lassi asked.

Surprisingly a voice from behind answered.

"We're on Cassia, the fourth planet from the sun. It's the planet of water." Snow White said.

"How do you know that?" Lassi asked.

"Um… I have to pay attention in astrology. Besides we get all our water shipments from here." Snow White answered.

"Dork," Lassi muttered underneath her breath I sighed. Lassi wasn't making this any easier.

"It's okay, I know she's just jealous," Snow White said to me with her back turned to Lassi.

"Jealous!" Lassi screeched in outrage, "Listen Hon, there is nothing you've got that would make me jealous of you! To me you are just some stupid sleazeball who strayed a little bit too far from home!"

I swore Snow White's jaw hit the floor along with mine. I ran over to Lassi and held her arm.

"Sorry," I muttered to Snow White.

"Sleazeball?" Snow White asked.

"No, no, no! Don't say anything!" I placed my hand over Lassi's mouth before she could speak. I then began to whisper.

"All that may be true about Snow White but the fact of the matter is we need her. Think about it, no city or population would go against our cause if we have her with us and no one would attack us-" I whispered in Lassi's ear.

"Except those monsters and robots; they had no problem with attacking us." Lassi interrupted.

"Well all I'm trying to say is to be nice, it'll pay off someday trust me." I whispered.

"Fine," Lassi muttered stomping off.

Snow White turned towards us expectantly.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked pleasantly. I nodded and we all headed outside.

The first thing I noticed was that it was cold out. Not just cold, but spine-chilling. I wrapped my hands around my bare arms and shivered as I felt goosebumps rise. I exhaled and my breath came out as mist. It was freakin freezing out here!

"Hey C-Chloe, did you b-bring the backpack with the s-s-sweatshirts in it?" Lassi asked through her chattering teeth.

I nodded and pulled it off of my back. There were only two sweatshirts and I glanced nervously towards Snow White. Both Lassi and I had out school T-shirts on, while Snow white had her nice long sleeved dress.

I wanted to take the sweatshirt but I figured it would be the right thing to do if I offered it to Snow White. I handed Lassi one of the thick, warmth giving sweatshirts and glanced at the remaining one. I looked back at Snow White. She was watching me with her blue-green eyes.

"You don't have to give me that sweatshirt, take it for yourself. You deserve it more than I do," Snow White smiled and turned away.

I threw her a smile of thanks she would never see and gratefully pulled the last sweatshirt over my chilly abdomen. I rubbed my hands together and looked around.

It was snowing, light and fluffy like white feathers. I was on what looked like a beach. I could smell the salty ocean and the scent of fresh clams. I looked down at my feet and spotted a few frozen starfish and other crustaceans.

It was snowing so thick that I could barely see ahead. I glanced to my right and saw waves of the ocean washing up on shore. God, the ocean never froze.

"Hey I see a light," Lassi said pointing ahead. I squinted and sure enough there was an orange flicker. I trudged forward and was careful about not to lose my footing.

The light grew closer and soon we could see it closely. It was a campfire right on the beach. Sitting there next to it was an otter, like the one who swim in ponds and rivers. Yeah well the otter was sitting there playing a few notes on a guitar.

The next thing I saw shocked me the most. Next to the fire was a large, mechanical heap. I recognized the designs on the sides, the shape of his arms, and the shape of his head.

"Mokka?" Lassi whispered. I bit my lip. Seeing Mokka this way bothered me; a lot.

Was he dead? I walked over and got on my knees. I shook his shoulder but quickly pulled my fingers away he was cold; cold as ice, my semi-warm fingers stuck to him like a tongue to a pole.

I rubbed my now numb fingers and rolled Mokka over on his back.

"Hey, whatchu doin?" The otter asked as I started to turn Mokka over. I opened my mouth to speak but I was lost for words. Thankfully Lassi saved me.

"This is our friend. We're space travelers and we've been looking for him," Yeah so the last bit of what Lassi said wasn't completely true; we hadn't actually been looking for Mokka but we didn't exactly know he was out here either.

"That so? Well if that's the case you can take him with you," The otter spoke, "There's a little town straight ahead but I warn you; he's heavy."

The otter turned his back to us and strummed something on his guitar. I heard him mutter something about robots and people not being friends.

I didn't realize Lassi was right next to me until I heard her speak.

"Come on, Chloe we need to carry him," She said.

"Hang on a sec," I responded. I looked at Mokka's face, it had clumps of white snow attached to it. I wiped them away with my sleeve and the next thing I did… Well I'm not really quite sure why I did it.

I lean forward so no one could see what I was doing and quickly pressed my lips onto Mokka's frigid mouthpiece. My lips stuck and when I pulled them off they burnt like they were raw. My lips tasted weird like oil and I kept running it through my head why I had done that.

"Ready?" Snow White asked standing on the other side.

I nodded and together the three of us lifted up Mokka's body and began to walk the direction the otter had pointed us to go.

I said thanks but the word sort of got caught in my throat and the wind was blowing hard.

**Chapter six is done! I added that brief kiss for you MokkaXHeroine lovers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So they found Mokka, now what? Yes I'm alive**

"That otter said the town would be right ahead!" Lassi shouted through the wind as the both of us carried Mokka's heavy body.

We couldn't see anything with this weather. It was snowing so hard we couldn't see more than a few feet in front of us. Snow White walked beside us and was silent. Yes it bothered me that she wasn't helping us with Mokka but I reminded myself she wasn't used to this kind of thing.

I looked over at Snow White her long black hair looked breathtakingly gorgeous as white flakes landed on it. Her dress dragged in the snow, in a graceful way. Her dress seemed to float over it. Snow White was really pretty.

Snow White noticed me staring and I quickly looked away blushing. Was I crushing on the princess? She was pretty but I shoved it out of my mind. It was kind of a secret I was bisexual. Lassi knew and so did Mokka; those were my two best friends who I trusted. I didn't tell too many people because I was always afraid they'd make fun of me.

I've had to blink my eyes several times to focus on what was happening 2 feet in front of me. The snow was falling so thick. Lassi and I stumbled a few times with Mokka's heavy body but then Lassi's voice came in from my right saying:

"Look Chloe! I think I see something ahead"

I looked up and saw a dark shape. As we approached it, it became clear it was a sign it read _Welcome to Port Pescado._ Underneath sat a picture of a cute otter resting on a beach resort. It was so out of place and paint was peeling of the sign so I just disregarded it.

We walked through a frozen gate with Snow White trailing behind us. I imagined her dress would be heavy in this white clingy snow. Inside Pescado the snow and cold wasn't any better. All around there were otters bundled up in thick snow gear trying to keep warm. Snow White sneezed behind us.

"Alright I have had enough of this nonsense!" Snow White shouted, "I need to get indoors now, I am turning into a frozen waste and this wind is destroying my hair!"

"We're all cold you idiot! If you can't stand being with us than I'm sorry we can't help you get home! Just leave!" Lassi argued.

"Fine! You guys are beneath me anyways! I'll find a different way to Puffoon!" Snow White shouted and marched the opposite direction.

"Lassi" I whined, "Now look what you did! We needed her! Now no one will help us!"

"I'm sorry…" Lassi said, "I just can't stand her."

"Come on, Let's go find us some shelter," I suggested finding an inn on the side of the road.

Lassi and I walked inside the inn expecting heating or something but we weren't that fortunate. Inside it was freezing and the otter at the front desk was wearing a thick coat and welcomed us to a room. I climbed in one chilly bed and pulled the thin sheet over my body.

Sleep was difficult that night due to the cold. I could ever hear Lassi shivering in the next bed over. When I woke up my toes were numb and I wrapped my fingers around them trying to keep them warm. I got out of bed and laced up my boots and noticed Lassi was already up too.

We heard a knock on our door and Lassi sent me to get it. When I opened the door there stood a cheery Snow White grinning ear to ear. She was wrapped up in an expensive white fur coat with blue earmuffs and gray thin fingerless gloves. Beside her stood a man who was in his early twenties with thick black hair and superman blue eyes. He was wearing a standard Space Police uniform.

"Um… Hello Snow White," I said.

"Hello Chloe!" Snow White curtsied, "Let me introduce you to Detective Beignet, he has given me this protective winter gear and has found a villager who was willing to let me stay at their home for the while we are here in this town. Detective Beignet says he'll find a way to get the Dwarves on this planet to build a rocket that can take me home."

I just then noticed Lassi was standing next to me.

"So you're telling us this, why?" Lassi asked.

"I accept your apology Lassi," Snow White said coldly. "I would like to help both of you by letting you join me on my voyage."

"But what about Mokka?" I asked.

"That piece of scrap metal?" Snow White asked.

"Yes that our friend," Lassi talked slowly like she was hard of hearing.

"You can take him too I suppose," Snow White said, "But there's a tiny problem… I've seen how wonderful of magicians you are. The Pirates are making this planet frozen and the dwarves demand it be warmer for them to work… So would you go in there and stop their planet freezing machine?"

"You want us to fight pirates?" Lassi asked.

**Cliff hanger ending. Hahaha! But u prob know whats gunna happen anyways :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright next chapter up :P**

"You want us to fight pirates?" Lassi repeated in disbelief. Snow White crossed her arms.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Snow white glared at Lassi as though pressuring her. Lassi opened her mouth as if to say something awful but I interrupted her not wanting to hear anymore arguing. Plus any insult would be totally considered treason with that cop/detective standing next to us.

"Um I think we would be happy to help Snow White," I casually put my arm over Lassi shoulder and squeezed, "We need to get to Puffoon the wind planet too after all. And we would be happy to help as long as you could show us the way."

I hoped Lassi wouldn't say anything awful and think before she said anything and fortunately; she remained silently even though I could feel her amber eyes throwing daggers at me.

"Oh I could show you two the way," Detective Beignet nodded at the north village exit and we trudged after him. The sand beneath my feet felt frozen and hard.

I knew this was the water planet but I couldn't help but imagine how wonderful and amazing this place would be in the summer heat with clear waves crashing on the shore in waves.

It seemed like this place was an endless beach and summer paradise that had gone wrong because it had frozen over. Frigid sea creatures that varied from jellyfish to small dolphins sat frozen and dead on the beach. Never being able to move again.

Ahead the beach ended and there sat a huge gleaning statue of a dragon head with a huge open mouth in which gleaming icicles hung from.

"What's this all about?" Lassi asked through shivers as she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"This is the entrance to the pirate's hideout…" It seemed as though the detective stopped in the middle of his sentence.

The handsome detective place two gentle kicks in the mouth of the statue that seemed to be jammed with ice.

"I don't think you can get in here this way anymore…" He shrugged, "It would take the whole planet shaking to break open the door."

"Wait!" Snow white said. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"They need to get in there! I need to go home, I can't stay on this frozen wasteland!" She had a pitch of worry in her voice.

The detective scratched his head.

"There is this one villager who has a furnace that may be hospitable if you ask him nicely," The detective said hopefully.

"Take me there!' Snow White ordered bossily.

No one said a word but we slowly marched back to the village with our heads hung low except Snow white. She was putting up a fuss about the weather and her hair; jeez could she be any more annoying?

We reached one of the villagers houses and it was shaped like a giant sea shell, which matched the perfect summer theme idea I had for this place in warmer weather.

Naturally, Snow White took the lead only to rub it in our faces how much better and important she was compared to us. Snow White knocked on the wooden door 2 times only lightly using her knuckles and the door opened and an otter opened the door.

The otter looked at us quizzically for a few seconds and when we said nothing he spoke.

"Uh hello?" he said staring at us. I imagined we looked funny. We were a rabbit girl, a pale under dressed girl, a princess and a detective.

"Hey there," Detective Beignet broke our awkward silence, "We were wondering if we could stay in here for a while?"

"What's this about?" The otter demanded. He didn't seem to be a fan of the police.

"Let me introduce myself," Snow White stood in front and took charge. Again. I could swear I heard Lassi mumbled "prick"

"I am Snow White, King Suspiro's daughter."

I watched as the otter's face transformed from a look of disgust to a look of shock.

"Er… I guess you can come in if you put it like that," The otter opened his door wider and we all headed inside.

We were instantly engulfed in warmth and the smell of hot chocolate and we found ourselves no longer shivering and huddling together.

I looked over and saw a huge furnace in the corner. That must be heating up the room I thought happily moving closer to it.

Just as I started to move Lassi began tugging on my sleeve. Her eyes were huge

"Look at that," She whispered. I followed her gaze and looked at the top of the huge furnace.

On the top sat a metallic head that I recognized too well and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Mokka!" Lassi and me both said. We instantly cornered the otter and Lassi started firing off.

"What the hell did you do to our friend? Give us his head back! Do you do this to everyone who comes in your town you disgusting pig?"

"Hey! Cool it bunny girl!" the otter said guiltily.

"DON'T, freakin call me bunny girl!" She growled.

"Easy Lassi," I muttered worrying, but I don't think she heard me.

"Where did you get the top piece to your nice 'furnace'?" Lassi demanded shoving him a little.

"Ok so I happened to find this battery on the ground, why does it matter to you?" He sounded slightly ticked.

"It our friend head and he needs it! So give it back!" Lassi stomped.

"That is part of their scrap of metal…" Snow white said, "If I remember correctly, he still had his head when we first carried him here."

I was about ready to snicker when she used the word 'we'. Snow White didn't help us carry him at all. But then I stopped myself because she was on our side for this situation.

"What do we have to do to persuade you to give us the head back?" I asked.

**Yet again a cliff hanger which you probably know the ending to.**


End file.
